Because you loved me
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: It's X Factor Glee style! Kurt has the once in a life time chance of being a contestant on the X Factor. This week is what you're thankful for, and he knows just what he's thankful for, his guardian angel Blaine. *Don't have to watch or even like the X Factor to read this fic. Slash, Fluff, song-fic
1. Because you loved me

**A/N:** So I was watching the X Factor and **BAM** my fanfiction alter ego took over, and well... we all know that's never a good thing :) So this small multi-chapter fic is the result of the crazy muse trapped inside my brain. Enjoy!

**Summary: **Kurt has the once in a life time chance of being a contestant on the X Factor. This week is what you're thankful for, and he knows just what he's thankful for, his guardian angel Blaine. *Don't have to watch or even like the X Factor to read this fic.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own Glee (grumbles) and thank god I don't the X Factor (I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have the heart to tell anyone no and would just give everyone money :))

**Because you loved me**

Kurt sat on the couch in front of Brittany as they discussed this week's challenge. "You sure you want to do this?" his coach asked. Kurt could tell by the look in her eyes that she genuinely cared for him and the other teens, and was just looking out for him. Kurt sighed deeply and nodded his head. He had never been more sure of anything in his life.

"Okay then," she said. "Let's get started."

* * *

Kurt laughed as he was once again bombarded with questions about this weeks challenge. "Come on Kurt, you gotta tell us eventually. Who are you thankful for?" Mercedes asked as she and Kurt were waiting for their chance to sing backstage.

"Not a chance," he laughed. "It's a secret. I haven't told anyone, except for Brittany of course." It was true. Kurt wanted to keep what he was thankful for a secret for as long as possible. He hadn't even told Blaine who it was, which was saying something considering it was him. He really didn't know why, he wasn't ashamed of Blaine, not in the slightest. Maybe it was because he was scared something would happen and they would forbid him from having Blaine as his inspiration.

"Come on Kurt, I'm dying to know here! I told you mine, you're the only contestant from any of the categories who is keeping theirs a secret," Mercedes said exasperated.

Kurt's lips twitched into a smirk. He was about to answer when he was interrupted by his coach's slightly annoying voice announcing the next act.

"This next performer has one of the best voices I have ever heard. I am so proud to have him on my team and I'd like to say right here, right now, that I support him completely with anything that he chooses."

"Saved by the damn bell," Mercedes cursed as Kurt glanced over at her laughing.

"Oh chill out. Here it is." He stood by Mercedes waiting patiently for his cue to come on stage.

* * *

The black big screen was suddenly the focus of every one's attention as people from the audience and thousands of Americans watched in anticipation as the video started.

The video focused in on Kurt sitting in a comfortable looking chair. "This week I am thankful for my boyfriend, Blaine." The video switched to a slow moving pictures of Kurt and Blaine as he continued to speak. "I don't want to be the cheesy guy who gushes over how much his boyfriend means to him, or the guy who's only thankful because he actually has one. I'm not that kind of person.

"Blaine saved me. Plain and simple. I met him at a really hard time in my life. I was being bullied at school for being gay and on top of that I was cast as an outcast because of my involvement in my school's Glee club. A group of guys at school made it their duty to make my a life a living hell. When I met Blaine, we went to different schools, but he understood exactly what I was going through, having gone through something similar. He could calm me down with a simple text that read: courage." Kurt smirked softly. "It became our code word." Kurt closed his eyes as tears leaked down his cheeks. He opened them and reveled the pain behind them. "One word from my angel, one single word, could do something that nobody else was able to do. It gave me hope."

The video switched over to Blaine standing in front of a black back drop. "Something you have to understand about Kurt is, he is the most courageous person I have ever met. When I first met him though, he was so broken and scared." Tears were leaking down Blaine's cheeks and he bite his lip as he looked down. He glanced up and continued, "everyday he struggled to stay floating, and I knew exactly what he was going through. Most people don't know what it feels like to be absolutely terrified, and when I first met Kurt I knew he was at his breaking point. I just had to help him. I ran from my bullies, I was a coward, and I was determined to not let Kurt do the same." The video switched to Kurt and Blaine whispering to each other as Kurt continued his speech, obviously struggling to keep back tears by the sound of his voice.

"The worst part about it was that no one noticed for the longest time, maybe it was because I tried my damnedest to keep it hidden. And then when they did find out the school refused to do anything about it. I was so terrified of waking up and walking into that hell hole. No one understood what I was going through, there were times when I," Kurt trailed off trying to gather his composure. "There were times when I wanted to die, and I thought about it more than once. I have to say that I just might have gone through with it if it weren't for Blaine. There is absolutely no way I would be alive today if it weren't for him. He means the world to me, and I am so thankful I walked into his life that fateful day. There's only one word that can describe what Blaine Anderson is to me, Hero."

* * *

"And now from small town Lima, Ohio singing because you loved me I'd like to introduce the fabulous Kurt Hummel," Mario Lopez announced sweeping his arm toward the stage entrance.

Kurt walked out slowly blushing at the amount of applause he got, he always got shy when it came to praise. Looking around the audience, he noticed there were many people who were sniffing and drying there eyes, and a few that held look of disgust. But that was to be expected. His eyes searched out one person in particular and smiled when he saw him. Blaine was standing with a shocked look on his face next to his father, Carole, and Finn. Kurt smiled and winked at him hoping he knew he was staring directly at him.

Once he reached the middle of the stage he stopped and took a deep breath before starting his powerful rendition of Celine Dion's, Because You Loved Me.

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

Kurt sang his heart out, trying to show all the love he had for this one man with his lyrics. Images of the first time he met Blaine played through his mind as he started choking up.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Kurt felt as if his heart was gonna explode as he continued the song. He searched out Blaine's eyes, and once he found them, didn't let his gaze waiver as he sang directly to Blaine.

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

Kurt closed his eyes as the emotions overwhelmed him, but his didn't once waiver. He staid strong. Images of him a Blaine ran through his mind: the first time they met, every time Blaine said courage, the first time they sang a song together, they're first kiss, they're first date. He tried to cram all the emotions he was feeling and the memories he had of Blaine into one song. He wanted this performance to be perfect. Looking at the look on Blaine's face, he'd say it was going pretty good so far.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Kurt's voice got louder, and stronger the further along he got in the song. He looked out into the audience and saw the tears on many faces and couldn't help but smile.

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

Kurt couldn't help but think that this was the absolute perfect song he could sing. It summed up all the emotions he felt into one song. It was his way of showing Blaine that he was his everything, that without him Kurt would not be alive today. He wanted to show Blaine that the only reason he was standing was of him and the love he had for him, even before they started dating.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

The last note trailed off and Kurt bent over, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tears were leaking down his face one after another. He tried to compose himself, but he knew it was no use. He was a mess of emotions right now. Every single word Kurt had just sang meant the world to him, and he hoped he had nailed it. Not because Kurt wanted to stay in this competition, though he hoped he does, but because this was his song to Blaine. And in his head it was just him and his savior in one room. Kurt straightened up and realized that almost every person in the audience where standing up and cheering at the top of their lungs. Kurt glanced over at the judges, and for the first time realized that they were all standing, even Simon. Simon clapped his hands slowly and looked up at Kurt with his, you just blew that song out of the park, face. He could faintly make out the signs of tears dripping down Brittany and Demi's face.

Kurt didn't care what they thought though. All that mattered was what Blaine thought, especially since Kurt had not told him that this week he had chosen him as what he was thankful for. That's right, his performance was even a secret to the man it was aimed at. His eyes settled on Blaine's and he watched as he blew Kurt a kiss and winked. Kurt could faintly make out the words he mouthed: "I love you baby." That look confirmed everything, he had definitely achieved what he set out to do.

* * *

Wow first song-fic ever! :) That was actually harder to write then I thought it was going to be. But it's finally done, Phew. The video was challenging to write and do you know how hard it is to come up with different ways to say the person I am thankful for? Lol anyways I actually had fun writing this, even though I don't think it's my best story ever. Hope you enjoyed, and always remember to review. :)

PS: This is the song that Diamond White sang to her mother on last nights episode and she was amazing! Seriously you gotta listen to her, she's like 13 years old and blew that sucker out of the park! Seriously go look it up on youtube.


	2. Hero

Hello guys, this is the second chapter to Because you loved me. Pretty much Blaine's reaction to Kurt's song. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Blaine," Kurt yelled as he saw the beautiful face of his boyfriend appear on the screen. It was about an hour before he had to leave for the results show tonight, and he just had to see Blaine. It had only been a day since his thanksgiving performance, but Kurt was already missing Blaine like crazy, especially after last nights performance. Kurt could only spend a few hours with his boyfriend and family after the show until he had to head back to the contestants house and they had to get to their hotel room. They had left that morning and Kurt wasn't even able to say goodbye to him.

Blaine's smile lit up his whole face and Kurt giggled. "Hey baby. How are you?"

Kurt sighed. To night was the elimination night, and he had to admit that he was scared. Everybody performed amazing last night, and it was all very much emotional which only encouraged people to vote all the more. "Scared," he said as he picked at the blanket he was laying on. "What if I don't make it into next week?"

Blaine smiled sadly. "Oh baby, you know you're gonna make it. There is no way they're gonna vote you off after last nights performance. Plus..." Blaine trailed off with a smile. "I may have convinced the Warblers, New Directions, and all of Mickinely to vote for you."

"You did not!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I did to, promise." The room was lit up with laughter until Kurt trailed off, worried expression crossing his face. "Baby," Blaine continued. "You're gonna do fine, Kurt. There wasn't a dry eye in the whole world yesterday. I got something for you," Blaine said as he pulled a guitar out from beside the bed.

Kurt looked at him in anticipation. "You saved me to Kurt. You may not realize this. The day you walked into my life everything changed. You became my family, and your family quickly became mine. You know I don't have the same relationship with my family as you do, I was so lonely when I met you. I really didn't have anyone I could sit and talk to. You became the most important person in my life. But I realize that you needed me more than I could ever need you. I soon figured out that I was your hero, and I was proud to be." Blaine trailed off and started to sing.

Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Kurt couldn't help but smile as Blaine sang the first verse. He knew exactly what song he was about to sing.

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I would stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Tears slipped down Blaine's face and his voice was slightly distorted from the tears. Kurt felt tears drip down his face as well, and he reached out to stroke Blaine's face from the computer screen.

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I would stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

Blaine's voice ended and the chord hung in the air as Kurt started crying. Blaine set the guitar aside and looked at Kurt lovingly. "Baby, I will always be here for you. No matter what you're doing, where you are, or what you need. I love you so much and last night's performance only made me love you even more. I'm thankful you tried to spy on us that day, because otherwise I never would have met you. You're so beautiful Kurt, and I love you so much."

"Thank you baby. That- That means the world to me. I don't know what I would do if ever lost you."

Blaine smiled and said, "Well it's a good thing you will never have to find out."

Kurt was interrupted by a guy from the show yelling down the hall that they had five minutes before they had to leave. Tears were leaking down both of the boys faces' "Go get 'em baby. You're gonna be absolutely fine. I love you."

Kurt was chocked up and could barley speak. "I love you to, Blaine, my Hero." Blaine smiled and blew Kurt a kiss before clicking out of skype, and ending their call. Kurt shut his computer and stood up. He paused to compose himself before walking out of the room. No matter what the results were, Kurt knew his hero would support him through everything.

* * *

So it is my belief that this chapter is consierably worse than the one before, and I'm not even sure if I like it. But it's thanksgiving and I wanted to give you guys a present so, HAPPY THANKSGIVING GUYS! Now review and tell me what you think.

PS: Aaron Ray sang this song on the X Factor last night and though I am sure it wasn't his best performance, he still did I really good job. I think Brittany is doing a terrible job of picking his songs though, and that's why he's slipping so much.


End file.
